Characters/Orange Zone
This page lists the characters (majorYellow and minorWhite) encountered in the Orange Zone Arc. Clans The clans leading the Orange Zone. Rerorerore Clan A chaotic clan full of screwed up people. It was created by Kim Gwanje and took 4 years to catch up to the other clans in strength. It is full of strong messed up people. The clan does not make useless actions and only moved to get results. They have 7 Margoth-level fighters. Kim Gwanje The leader of the Rerorerore Clan. He was blackmailed due to his wife being taken hostage. He later becomes the King of the Orange Zone under Hansoo and received his soul fragment. Due to this, he is the only one that knows about the fact that Hansoo traveled back in time. Kale Dawson A Baladi level fighter who tried to rape Enbi Arin's sister in the Red Zone. He was chased fromt he Red Zone to the Orange Zone by Sofía Vargera. He joined the Rerorerore clan and under their protection gained strength. He chases Sofia when he learned that she arrived in t e Orange Zone. He tries to kill Hansoo but ends up trapped in his own defensive skill. Enbi Arin catches him and tortures him to death. Ursa Majors 7 Margoth level fighters of the Rerorerore clan who only joined to receive the Body Enhancement Surgery. Each of them are as strong as 2 Margoth level fighters of the Crown Clan. Gordon was killed or enslaved by Sangjin. Akaella, someone who likes to keep pretty men as pets, was enslaved by Hansoo. She has the Covenant trait. 2 others were also enslaved by Hansoo while the rest died from colliding with the Crown Clan. Cross Clan The strongest clan that Eres and Keldian created together. It has law and rules to follow, gave people responsibilities and divided authority. They own 6 Margoth-level fighters. Enbi Arin One of the Final Brigade in the first timeline. A Margoth-level fighter who awakened her trait after she killed the criminals who went against her in the Tutorial. She has a grudge against Kale Dawson for trying to rape her sister. Crown Clan A clan that has 4 Margoth level fighters. The clan was massacred from colliding with the Rerorerore clan. Bali Roper A Margoth level fighter of the Crown Clan. He assaulted the Akaron's base to obtain the Body Enhancement Surgery before being beaten and enslaved by Hansoo. He has a hobby of playing around with another's family member in front of them. He killed Gwanje's daughter and tried to kill Gwanje and his wife. He was used as bait by Hansoo and was killed by Gwanje in the end. Okonelly Clan A clan that has 3 Margoth-level fighters. Ariel A Margoth level fighter and former leader of the Okanelly clan. She attempted to steal from Hansoo and capture the Akarons. After she lost to Hansoo, she's been captured as a captive in the Orange Zone. She decides to follow Hansoo after seeing his achievements. Akarons The natives of the Orange Zone. Elkadion An Akaron who's soul transmigrated into the Abyss. There, she tried to find information on how to cure the Gragos of their curse. She returned to the Orange Zone in soul-form. Mekido The previous Great Patriarch of the Akarons who united the entire race. He was the previous owner of the Dragon Essence Blade and was able to kill a Tiradus in one on one combat with it. He stopped all productions of weapons and techniques that were harmful against their own race. He died trying to destroy the Soul Telautograph to stop the Calamity of Death. He was able to kill two Tiradus who were guarding it before succumbing to his injuries. Karbana The previous Great Priest of the Akarons, king of a fallen country. He saved Gwanje and gave him the Body Enhancement Surgery while taking Gwanje's wife hostage. He controlled Gwanje to lure out the hidden akarons and to capture them. Karbana instigated the division among the Akarons when the Calamity of Death occurred and ran off afterwards. He tried to take over as Great Patriarch during the commotion. Karbana has the abilities of a priest and the strength of a patriarch. He would rather kill his entire kind in order to erase his own history. He is killed after going against Hansoo. Taruhol A Margoth level fighter who underwent the Body Enhancement Surgery. He is the leader of the who protect the Temples. They are tasked with protecting all Akarons in their clan with their primary defense centered around their priestess. He has the most powerful physique of the Akarons and is an ally of Hansoo. He was planned to be the ruler of the Orange Zone under Hansoo, but it was switched to Kim Gwanje due to circumstances. Oteon An Akaron priestess. She's extremely valuable for the Akaron as she has many valuable techniques and abilities as a priestess that allows her to control people. She is garded by the . She greatly hate the humans but places her trust in Hansoo after Hansoo saved her kind from being annihilated by the Crown Clan. Ailen An Akaron child who was tasked with the mission of finding out the level of the Gragos' fluids. She was caught and tortured by the Rerorerore clan before being saved by Hansoo. She leads him and others to the Akaron's hideout. She is a Priestess in training and successor to Oteon. Others Ken Morrison A 4th year who was chased from the Red Zone after falling into disagreement with the Six Pillars. He guides Hansoo through the Ant Tunnel to where the jail was. Tares A friend of Ailen who, along with his 5 friends, saved her innocently. One of his friends leaked the location of the Akaron's hideout to the Crown Clan. He and his friends were sentenced to death for this. He killed his friends to save them from the torture and ran off. It's hinted that Oteon found and killed him. Galkima A Dark Cloud being from the abyss that was transported to the Orange Zone due to Elkadion's mistake. Category:Character